Daleks Invasion:The Dragon Realms
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: The Doctor,Alice,and Clara crash land in Warfang and are turned inti dragons as daleks storm the city.Will Spyro and Cynder be any help
1. Rise of the Eleventh and the Purple Dra

ChaptmineReturn of the Eleventh and the Purple Dragon

Looncen:London,England

Date 4/26/15

"Doctor,thanks for the trip to Isen 4" said Clara as she stepped outside the outside Clara spotted what looked to be a woman of African descendance."Doctor,who is that"said Clara with a suspicous look on her face."That my dear Clara is Alice Obiefune,a former companion of I lost her via a simple arguement.I haven't seen her since before I met Clara you might want to turn around and see who's behind you."said the Doctor as Alice walked up behind Clara with a suprised look on her face.

"Well,well,well we meet again Doctor and question who is she"?said Alice puzzled with the Doctor and Clara."Im Clara Oswald,The Doctor's current companion and his Impossible Girl".said Clara as she shoved the Doctor to the side.A catfight was brewing and only the Doctor could prevent it.

"Alright You two,that's enough"!he said holding both Alice and Clara by the collars of their shirts."Clara,say your sorry,you too Alice".he said getting pissed off with both of them."Im sorry"they both said both at the same time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a large temple near the swamps...

"Spyro!Your needed by Terrador!"said Sparx in a tizzy"I'll be down there before you know it" said had been only three months ever since he and his now wife,Cynder confronted Malefor above the the war room Spyro noticed Cynder's rump was a little bit bigger than it should be."Guess what Spyro!we're going to be the parents of twins."said Cynder with excitement as Terrador walked up to Spyro with Cyril and Volteer in tow."Spyro,threre's been a report of a bluebox crash landing in Warfang and we need you and Cynder to investigate it at once."said Terrador in an urgent voice."Cynder,looks like we're going to Warfang for the first time since the siege"he said as he raced out of the Temple.

End Of Chapter One


	2. The Tardis in Warfang

As Spyro,Cynder,and Sparx arrived they noticed a blue box in the town squaree that was lying on its here growling pain coming from inside as if something were the Doctor,Alice, and Clara were suddenly looking at eachother in was turned into a blood red drangoness with magenta wings and six sharp,copper horns and tailend,and her underbelly was dark had turned into a yellow dragoness with blue wings,six silver horns and tailend,with a sky blue Doctor was turned into a midnight blue dragon with jet black wings,two grey horns and a grey tailend,and had a teal outside the blue box Spyro and Cynder began work to righten the blue box and see if there was anyone insideide.

"By the Ancestors this box is as heavy as a catapult"said Spyro moanig with pain as he and Cynder righted the box and this interrupted three certain someones inside."What was that" said Alice getting Dictor then noticed two dragons outside when knew that he would greet Doctor quickly ran on all fours to the and Cynder jumped at the sight of the Doctor and his two companions.

"Who are you"said Spyro curiosly,he had never seen these three dragons before."I'm the Doctor and those two are Clara Oswald and Alice Obiefune in the back"he said at the doorway of the TARDIS."All nice names but what are you"?said Cynder seeming caused the answer almost right away,"They're humans and I'm a Time Lord"said the Doctor as he revealed the inside of the Tardis to Spyro and Cynder."I.. It's bigger on the inside"both of them said with jaws dropped."I know, I get that alot"said the Doctor as Clara rolled her emerald green the Doctor didnt know that he was being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN FOUND"said a Green Dalek

"INFORM THE SUPREME DALEK AT ONCE!"said a Blue Dalek.

"I OBEY"said the green dalek obediantly

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 The Elemental Trials Part 1

"We're here"said Spyro as they came to the entrance of the temple."This temple is huge"said Clara with her jaw dropped at the entrance to the Temple."Here is the training area where you can practice elemental attacks and discover your you go first,Alice is next,and Doctor you'll be last."Cynder explained to thier ,who was up first began an all out attack on the practice dummy in the training room then out of nowhere fire began glowing inside of Clara's body then it came out as a fury blast with impressive results."Clara your element is wise with that power though,one wrong move and you could light the swamp on fire accidentally."said Spyro with caution in his voice."Alice your next" said the Doctor with concern in his voice.

Alice began charging her breath up with sounds of cracking in her throat then she unleashed large quantities of lightning from her jaws that directly hit the target but also zapped Volteer in the process although he was an Electric dragon himself he was jolted backward into a nearby wall."Alice,that's enough! Your element is electricity and you got some firepower with it"said Volteer still twiching from Alice's attack."Alright Doctor your next let's see what you got."said Spyro with Doctor calmed himself down and focused incredibly well to get his fury ready as a dark blue aura surrounded him then time suddenly slowed down as he unleashed a Time Fury causing him and the dummy to become trapped in a crystal of pure time energy."Woah it looks the Doctor knows the elements of time but he needs practice to get that fury right."said Spyro astounded as he walked over to the crystal and began smashing it to free the Doctor from his time trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IS THAT REPTILE"said the Supreme Dalek in curiosity as he was showed an image of the Doctor with Spyro.

"WE BELIEVE THE DOCTOR,ALICE OBIEFUNE,AND CLARA OSWALD WERE TURNED INTO DRAGONS"said a grey dalek

"SET COURSE FOR THAT WORLD WE SHALL EXTERMINATE ALL OF THE LIFEFORMS ON THIS PLANET ONCE AND FOR ALL!"said the Supreme Dalek angrilly

Hey guys 2Alicorn2Tardis here saying that a FNAF/POKEMON crossover is coming soon this is the crazy alicrorn in a toolshed saying this Dont panic and carry on


	4. Chapter 4 The Elemental Trials Part 2

Hey guys 2Alicorn2Tardis here with Chapter 4 of Daleks Invasion The Dragon Realms also a Doctor Who/Angry Birds crossover is in the works anywho i will now insert myself into the story with Ozzy in tow but at the start of Chapter a certain baby dragon will be joining with a certain alicorn from EQUESTRIA That's right I plan to turn the story into a three way crossover on with the the Master will appear in John Simms form but as a dragon as well

As Spyro broke the crystal,The Doctor fell to the floor unconscious until Clara shoved him awake.

Wakey,wakey Doctor she said giggling under her breath as Alice suddenly noticed an aura of golden light coming from the Doctor.

What's happening said Alice fearfully as the Doctor began to stir as he noticed it too.

Oh no! Not now. he said as the aura began glowing brighter but The Doctor had a plan aimed his energy at Spyro and then it absorbed the energy and the Doctor slowly began reversing the regeneration healing himself and making Spyro part Time Lord.

That was... AMAZING! said Sparx as his bro began his transformation into the dragon timelord hybrid with a vast knowledge,two hearts and the ability to regenerate but it came with a price Spyro's body began glowing wildly as he unleashed the energy he changed into his teenage form(Note he was an adult after the events of Malefor's also began glowing as well as regenerated back into her teenage form.

Well it seems you two have become teenagers again said Alice as Spyro and Cynder both looked in a mirror both astounded and confused at the same time We're teenagers again That's great,That's just great said Cynder irritated at her new appearence

You'll get used to it now feel your chests said the Doctor curiosly as they felt double heartbeats Well this day couldnt get more awkward said Alice as a loud crash was heard from the central square as a group of mysterious six foot tall pepper shakers appeared FIND THE DOCTOR yelled one of them as dragons and moles alike hid themselves FIND ALL LIFEFORMS AND EXTERMINATE THEM ALL said a white version of his fellow comrades WE OBEY they all said in loud,mechanical voices

Oh No not those guys again said the Doctor as he and his companions watched them from the ,What are those things said Spyro curiously They're Daleks,Thier goal in life is to exterminate everything in the universe so it can only have thier own as the dominate force of the universe.I saw them conquer another world Pokearth(A prequel story will explain everything)and they nearly conquered my homeworld of Gallifrey in the Last Great Time they are truly evil but what weapons do they?asked Sparx Just ion lasers and plungers they're weakspot is it's eyestalk then kill it with everything you the Doctor GERONIMO! He yelled as they flew to face this old evil.

Hey guys hope you enjoy Chapter 4 See ya suckers later


	5. An Alicorn,Two Dragons,and an Oshawott

SEEK,LOCATE,DESTROY,EXTERMINATE shouted the daleks as they charged on our began the attack with the sudden transformation into Dark Spyro and immediately charged his fury.

Guys I need an opening said Spyro as the fury began shooting volts of dark magic when a sudden whirring noise began stirring a strong wind as a garden shed began to materialize as golden light was emitting from inside.

Another time lord that's not possible I thought I froze Gallifrey in a single second in time and in another dimension said the Doctor as a dragon and a weird otter emerged from the shed unconscious as they fell to the ground the dragon began to stir with his companion as they sat up the otter noticed a crowd watching them.

Uh,Joey we're being watched said the otter to his dragon friend known as noticed his new form while struggling to stand on all four feet.

Make that transformation number 3 Ozzy said Joey pulling a familliar looking tool that the Doctor,Clara,Alice and the Daleks immediately recognizing the tool.

A Sonic Screwdriver! They all said minus Ozzy,Spyro,Cynder,and Sparx and the blue tipped,star shaped sonic began whirring giving Spyro the opening he needed in order to attack the fury that occured wiped out half of the Daleks.

RETREAT!RETREAT! ordered the Supreme Dalek just as a blinding flash blinded everyone as a lavender alicorn along with a green and purple dragon fell to the ground.

Is that who I think it is said Joey,Spyro,and the Doctor all said as the alicorn and the baby dragon began to stir.

Ugh Twilight note to self NEVER LET PINKIE PIE SEND US THROUGH AN INTERDIMENISIONAL PORTAL! the baby dragon yelled to the alicorn known as Twilight Sparkle.

Well you dont have to to remind me said Twilight as she suddenly turned toward the group.

Spyro! It's you said Twilight as she ran up to him making Cynder jealous.

Uh hi Twilight said Joey nervously(He kinda ruined her chances for Flash Sentry at last year's gala all because of Joey spilling Discord's wine on Twilight's own outfit and unleahed Burning Twilight).

Uh do I know you? said Twilight as she didnt recognize him at first until her memories finally aided her in remembering Joey,Ozzy and the gala incident.

You owe me an apology said Twilight sternly as she got up in the human/time lord/alicorn/dragon hybrid's face forcing the Doctor to intervene in this fight between the two powerful beings before things get out of hand.

Okay you two quit your fighting before my TIME LORD FURY obliterates you both said the Doctor the words Time and Lord triggered another memory.

Doctor,is it you? Twilight said curiously as she remembered her adventures with her the Doctor back in Equestria.

Hey guys 2Alicorn2Tardis here with news on my other story saying that I have decided to cancel that story so stay tuned for Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 The Big Finake

The Master appeared with a horde of Daleks as everyone ised thier special moves all successful killing all of them except the Master who with Twivine Sparkle bolt for his Tardis and take 're going after them said Twilight boarding the Doctor's TARDIS with Spike,Sparx,Alice,and the Doctor

The rest of the team followed in Joey's Tardis as they gave chase againist the Master and Twivine now heading for...NAMEK Will be continued in CRASH COURSE NAMEK

Sorry but this is the end of this story Stay Tuned for an ELEMENTS OF INSANITY FANFIC FEATURING RAINBINE AND FLUTTERSHOUT


End file.
